The field of art to which this invention pertains is hydrocarbon separation. Specifically, this invention relates to a process which utilizes a crystalline silica composition as a molecular sieve and a displacement material to separate a normal C.sub.6 olefin hydrocarbon from a feed mixture of the same with a C.sub.6 branched chain and/or cyclic olefinic hydrocarbons.